


Drarry Drabble Dump

by Drarrycious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble dump, M/M, check notes for tags, random Drarry stuff tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrycious/pseuds/Drarrycious
Summary: As the title says, this is my drarry drabble dump to drop ideas, which might continue later on but are just that for now, ideas and drabbles.





	Drarry Drabble Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing after Death Eaters, Harry finds himself down a cave and meets a very interesting creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> serpent Draco is all I'm saying

Getting separated from your team while chasing Death Eaters is nothing new. Falling and falling and falling with no end in sight is rather new. Harry doesn’t know how he fell into this cave but he knows it is very deep. It takes his all to keep concentration so that he can break his fall. He has lived through Voldemort, he will live through this, too. His Lumos shines bright on his wand as he waits.

He’s got less than half a second but Harry casts a fast Arresto Momentum then a cushioning charm on the ground. It’s enough to break his fall and he lands with a soft thump on the ground.

That took half of Harry’s life, he’s pretty sure of that. Staring back up the hole he fell, Harry can’t even see a light. He wonders just how far he fell and if someone will be able to find him down here. Hermione would do anything in her power to find him, but their map never spoke of any holes in the landscape.

Harry takes a deep breath and hopes he won’t run out of oxygen down here. Not one to just wait and be saved, Harry stands on his shaky legs and looks around. There is a steep way down and another road straight ahead. Hoping for a way out, he follows the light of his wand down the straight path. But before he leaves, he craves his name into the dirt. If someone does find the hole, he hopes they have a broom.

The cave is rather large for a human but Harry can’t think of any creatures who live so deep down. Yet the dirt in the ground bears traces of a body. No feet, just a line. Maybe a snake? Harry can’t be sure. If only he could find some water and a place to rest, he would be fit enough to do this right. As it is, his legs and hands still shake from the fall and his body is exhausted from the chase.

There is no helping it. He needs to rest his body and then look for a way out. It’s his best bet to get out of here.

***

Harry wakes to a snake’s hiss. When he opens his eyes, someone is standing in front of him, face so very pale, skin even paler and hand outstretched. It’s the tail that makes Harry jump and point his wand.

The serpent (or human or whatever this creature is) hisses but Harry only understands the ungrateful. Merlin, he hasn’t used Parseltongue in a while but he knows that whatever this boy-serpent said it had been rude.

“What are you?” Harry hisses back. What he receives is a sneer and crossed arms. The green tail of the creature coils around him, taking him higher so that he can stare down at Harry.

“You are a mage.”

“A wizard.” 

“And you can understand me. Are you an alley of Nagini? You are not welcome here.”

“You know Nagini?” 

“Nagini is a traitor. She left to follow a mage and died by another. A disgrace.” He says it with so much anger, Harry takes a step back. And he looks at the half-human half-serpent standing in front of him with nothing but dark scales and pale skin.

“Just what are you?” Harry asks.

The boy draws up at that, back straight and tail in line with his body as he stares down his nose at Harry. “I am Draco, son of Queen Narcissa, the mother of all serpents. Now tell me your name, mage.”

“Harry Potter.” Harry takes a step back and then another as Draco comes closer. He wonders for a moment if he will get eaten.

“Harry Potter, you have rejected my hand and as such my goodwill. If you seek redemption, you shall prove your worth to me.” 

There is a sudden flash of a hot pain on his back. Being eaten doesn’t seem like the worst possibility anymore, Harry thinks.


End file.
